


突发奇想

by whatdoyousay



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyousay/pseuds/whatdoyousay
Summary: Zagreus觉得在塔尔塔罗斯游泳是个好主意，并且他并不想一个人游。
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 11





	突发奇想

**Author's Note:**

> Thanatos/Zagreus，斜线有意义

冥界的风景很好，至少很符合Zagreus的审美，所以他在逃脱的路上偶尔会优哉游哉欣赏风景，顺便钓鱼，对，哪怕岩浆里也有鱼虾之类的小型生物，更不用说安全无污染的冥河。  
看到了一处聚集的鱼群，Zagreus拿出鱼竿开始钓鱼，这次的手感很不一样，鱼钩上钩住的仿佛不是一条鱼而是别的什么，难道冥河里都有人乱扔东西吗？Zagreus抬起鱼竿，发现吊到了一把钥匙，钥匙充满童趣，上面雕刻着锋蜜罐子形状的花纹，末端还点缀了一颗彩色的糖果状宝石。  
Zagreus觉得这把钥匙很眼熟，在拿到它的一瞬间，他内心深处涌出一股难以言喻且无法解释的冲动，亟待把冲动化为现实行动，而且他莫名非常希望有人陪在他身边一起行动。于是他拿出Mort，用焦急的语气呼唤Thanotos。  
Thanotos立刻现身了，还因为Zagreus前所未有的语气询问发生了什么。  
Zagreus泡在塔尔塔罗斯冥河的河水里，伸手让Thanotos拉自己上去“一不小心冲过头了，我不会飞，你知道的。”  
“你真需要小心一——” 毫无防备的Thanotos被蓄谋已久的Zagreus用全身的力量一把拽进了水里，而且还有被拽着下沉的趋势。  
Thanotos在水里看着Zagreus，眼里是除了疑惑和询问，还包含着一句无声的“你又想干什么” Zagreus毫无疑问读懂了Thanotos，他挥了挥刚拿到的钥匙，牵着Thanotos的手往下潜，感受到钥匙异常处的Thanotos只好又陪着Zagreus开启了旷工之旅。  
冥河的河水在岸上看起来是粘稠的血红色，在水里看却意外透明，Zagreus作为往返血池的常客对此已经十分习惯。水里一些人间绝对没有的生物在慢悠悠地游动，它们似乎不需要吃东西，也没有天敌，每天的日子只有游来游去，和冥界暂时不能转生的暗灵处境差不多。  
两个人手牵着手向牵引着钥匙的方向缓缓滑去，渐渐的，四周的景色不再是重复的一望无际的红色液体，一些彩色水晶逐渐出现在他们的视野，水晶越来越多，直到他们看到面前的一扇水晶大门，大门上同样雕刻着蜂蜜罐子的图案，他们对视一眼，Zagreus把钥匙插入锁眼，毫无阻碍地打开了大门。  
大门另一边仿佛是一个全新的世界，河水被结界阻挡在大门外面，而门内是充满甜蜜气味的甜点世界。  
世界里的一切造物都是由某种甜品构成，云朵是蓬松的棉花糖，大地是黑巧克力，还撒着一层可可粉，树木是长条手指饼干，树叶是什锦，就连各式各样的水果都是外壳绚丽透明内里注满了浓稠蜜糖的夹心糖果。  
Zagreus和Thanotos踏入这奇妙的世界，立马被又香又甜的空气包裹住。不知为何，他们谁也没有说话或者试图离开，而是继续手牵手在甜点世界中漫步。他们踩着抹茶草地沿着唯一的道路一路向前，翻糖捏成的美丽花朵在风中洒下些许糖霜，微风带来了远处连绵起伏的红色丝绒山脉的蛋糕香味，一条流淌着蜂蜜的河流阻挡了他们的脚步，河里游着一群五颜六色的软糖鱼虾。  
冥界为什么会有一个地方藏着多到不可思议的甜点呢，冥王一向对人类生产的甜蜜小玩意嗤之以鼻。  
“你想请我吃甜点，所以带我来这吗Zagreus？” Thanotos挑眉。  
“很遗憾，我和你一样对这里一无所知。” Zagreus摊手，“先别急着说教，你没发现周围的动静吗？”  
“我不像你，我从一开始就很警觉。” Thanotos环视一周，发现了从草丛中，鲜花后，甚至是土地里冒出来的一只只褐色的糖人松鼠，松鼠们甩着毛茸茸的的大尾巴从植物上摘下一颗颗饱满的糖果水果，并且举了起来。  
“我感觉不妙。” Zagreus平静的说，他对这些可爱的魔法生物产生不了任何危机感。  
“如果你真觉得不妙，那就不应该到这里来。”  
话音刚落，仿佛是为了响应Zagreus，松鼠们纷纷把水果扔向他们。  
不知道什么时候松鼠的数量多到漫山遍野都是，扔出的糖果像密集的雨滴飞向他们，数量太多难以躲闪，即使把水果在空中击破，水果里的液体蜜糖也会因为爆炸而以更快的速度飞溅，而松鼠们被打破也会立刻还原，Zagreus和Thanotos只好被不断炸开的香甜液体袭击，很快身上就变得黏黏糊糊，也许他们来之前应该带把伞，或者穿一件雨衣，好在水果砸在身上并不疼，只有柔软如棉花糖一般的触感，看来松鼠们并不是要赶走不速之客，也许这只是他们的待客之道。  
灵光一闪，Zagreus也用已经糊满糖浆的手摘下一颗饱满的橘子，随手一抛，反正松鼠数量太多肯定能砸到一个，被砸到的松鼠随着破碎的橘子化成了一团椰蓉然后消失在空气中，他们终于找到了正确的办法。  
于是松鼠大战神灵二人组变成了水果大战。  
在浑身都被粘稠又甜蜜的糖浆裹住以后，他们砸飞了最后一只松鼠，取得了最终胜利。  
“我感觉自己变成了一颗行走的糖果。” Zagreus嘴上抱怨，脸上却在笑。  
“你知道吗，” Thanotos转过身面对Zagreus，“我觉得偶尔也要满足一下你时不时冒出来的童心。”  
“哇难道你去偷偷学习了读心术？” Zagreus回答，“我的确在小时候想过要玩一场糖果大战，但是，仅仅是小时候，不是现在。”  
“哧，那你刚刚在干什么呢？”  
“在应对突发危机，而且我现在想做的事可和童心没有一点关系。” Zagreus拨开Thanotos被黏住的银色发丝，给了Thanotos一个充满水果香气的吻。  
都是糖浆的错，它把他们黏在了一起，久久不能分开。  
甜点世界的时间过得飞快，棉花糖云朵逐渐消失，橡皮糖月亮在夜空中升起，金平糖被洒在空中充当星星，蓝莓汽水从上游流下冲走了河里的蜂蜜，土地变成喷了奶油的白巧克力，他们身上的糖浆变成清爽的果汁，不再黏稠。  
水果们的夹心蜜糖也同样在不知不觉中被替换成果汁，随着时间的飞逝产生一股发酵的酒香，混合着空气中的甜味，这让他们一下就想起被迫喝酒神送的酒的那天……

扒掉对方浸满果汁的衣服，就仿佛拆开一颗糖果的糖纸，清甜味在鼻尖弥漫，糖纸一层层剥落，对方那熟悉又美好的身体逐渐展示在眼前，肌肉饱满匀称，皮肤因为被果汁打湿闪耀着一层细腻的光，显得格外光滑，触感也是充满弹性的柔软。  
Thanotos咬着Zagreus的脖子，像在品尝一块橡皮糖。脖子上留下一连串红痕，Thanotos来到胸口处，伸出舌头舔了舔红色的凸起，尝到果汁特有的清新与甜蜜，随即他开始用力吮吸，Zagreus发出压抑的吸气声。随后遭殃的是肌理分明的腹肌，Thanotos用舌头一点点描绘每块腹肌之间的纹路，再用牙齿轻轻啃咬，麻痒中带着一丝若有若无的痛感从腹肌出传到全身，Zagreus的吸气声变得更大更急促。  
润滑都是现成的，那遍地都是的夹心水果是最好的天然润滑，Thanotos摘下一颗水果，还有心思和Zagreus调笑：“你喜欢什么味道？”  
“哈，有区别吗，反正又不是用嘴吃。” Zagreus抱住Thanotos，两个人一起倒在了柔软的软糖草地上，软糖被挤压出全部的汁水，又粘了他们一身，现在空气里的气味变得更加甜蜜了。  
神的身体很难受伤，这让Thanotos的每一次进入都不会困难，同时神的力量让他可以很轻易使用凡人永远也做不到的速度和力量。Thanotos刻意反复碾压Zagreus体内的那个点，阴茎和肠壁在润滑液的作用下反复摩擦，发出粘腻的水声，Zagreus立刻大声地呻吟出声，敏感点被高速撞击带来的快感令他忘记了一切，世界都仿佛远去，整个白茫茫的宇宙只剩下缠绵的一对小情人，在草地上四肢交缠。激烈的的运动使他们身上又沾上了不少地上的奶油，体温融化了白巧克力，奶油和巧克力黏黏糊糊地挂在他们的背上，手上，腿上，又被汗水稀释打散，小股小股地顺着皮肤滑下，给紧贴着的皮肤增加了湿滑的触感。  
Thanotos再次亲吻Zagreus，奶油和巧克力不知什么时候粘到了他们的嘴唇上，这个甘甜的吻里带上了一股柔软又醇厚的滋味，Zagreus从喉咙里发出哼哼声，肠壁不断收紧，温柔地挤压着顺滑的进进出出的阴茎，无声的撩拨让Thanotos忍不住又加快了速度，并且以一种比之前更重的力道撞击着，研磨着Zagreus的屁股。  
时间不知道过去了多久，Zagreus的身体泛出一股潮红，更多的汗水从Thanotos的下巴上滴落，顺着肌肉流淌，汗水和反复摩擦软化了更多的巧克力，巧克力浆与奶油混在在一起，再加上软烂的软糖，形成了一片巧克力奶昔海洋，他们就像奶昔中雪白的泡沫，丰盈，柔软，在粘腻的快感海洋上起起伏伏。  
所有感官已经被欲望笼罩，一波比一波更强的快感像决堤的潮水涌向全身，推挤着已经负载的神经细胞走向巅峰，白色的液体喷涌而出，混杂在巧克力奶昔中，令空气的气息变得更加富有层次。

\-------------------------  
“哦我亲爱的孩子，”黑暗女神在看到Zagreus的第一眼就笑了起来，“你找到那个地方了？”  
“这么说那里的确和我有关？”  
“没错，在你七岁的时候，有一天你看了一个关于甜点世界的故事就吵着要一座甜点屋子作为生日礼物，你的父亲不同意，于是你就和他冷战，Thanotos劝都没用，你还鼓动他和你一起要甜点屋子，但是你气了没几天就忘了这件事。”  
冥王却在黑暗女神的劝说下真的让人打造了一个甜点世界，只是看自己儿子忘了就把钥匙扔河里了，不能太惯着儿子，他想。  
“虽然你已经长大了，但看样子你们玩的很开心？”黑暗女神的继续微笑。  
某种意义上来说是的。  
\--END—  
请无视也许游戏背景在的时代并没有那么多种类的甜点这个BUG  
Thanotos记得这件事吗，记得，不然他才不会无故旷工  
本来想写用词比较粗俗的肉，但是不知道为什么粗俗不起来，可能是不想污染纯♂洁的爱情，被强行打上了矜持的buff


End file.
